thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Род Веномания
Семья Веномания '''была семьей дворян Бильзенианской Империи, царствующая над Асмодеанским регионом как одна из семей Five Dukes. После инцидента вызванного герцогом Сатерьязисом Веномания и его последующим убийством, семья стала объектом уважения и неприязни в последующих веках. The '''Venomania Family was a noble family of the Beelzenian Empire, reigning over the Asmodean region as one of the families of the Five Dukes. Following the incident caused by Duke Sateriasis Venomania and his subsequent assassination, the family became an item of both respect and spite in the succeeding centuries. History История На службе у Бильзенианской королевской семьи, Веноманы получили титул дворян и учитывались между семей Five Dukes, царствующими над Асмодеанским регионом. Раньше во втором веку ЕС, Герцог Иротто Веномания женился на дочери местного лорда, Нируфо. После скандала с прислугой, Нируфо сделал ей аборт. На следующий год, дочь забеременела от её мужа и родила сына. В ужасе от его уродства, женщина покончила с собой и ребенок был заключен в подвале дворца. Недолго спустя, Иротто женился еще раз и у него родился ребенок от его второй жены. Его второй сын, Сатэриасис был помолвлен с Гуминой Глассрэд. Позже, деформированный старший сын был освобожден из его заточения и стал слугой семьи, под прозвищем "Шэрубим". в конце 135 ЕС, из за зависти и разбитого сердца, Шэрубим убил свою семью и сделал сделку с колдуньей I.R. для того чтобы заключить контракт с демоном похоти. Используя силы демона, новый "Сатериасис Веномания" похитил многих женщин которых он заколдовывал и использовал для его сексуальных вантазий. в ЕС 137, герцог был убит Качессом Кримом; хотя его имя вымерло, многие из его любовниц родили большое потомство и кровь семьи продолжилась до поздних 900-х ЕС. In service to the Beelzenian Royal Family, the Venomanias were granted titles of nobility and included as among the families of the Five Dukes, reigning over the Asmodean region. Early in the second century EC, Duke Irotto Venomania married a local lord's daughter, Nirufo. Following a scandal with a servant, Nirufo aborted the child she conceived. The following year she became pregnant with her husband's child and later gave birth to the boy. Horrified by his deformity, the woman commited suicide and the child was imprisoned in the mansion's basement. Soon after, Irotto married again and had another child with his second wife. His second son, Sateriasis was betrothed to Gumina Glassred.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 Later on, the deformed elder son was freed from his confinement and made a servant for the family, dubbed "Cherubim".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania In late EC 135, out of jealousy and a broken heart, Cherubim slaughtered his family and then made a deal with the sorceress I.R. to make a contract with the Demon of Lust. Using the demon's powers, the new "Sateriasis Venomania" abducted numerous women he enchanted and used them for his sexual fantasies.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 In EC 137, the Duke was assassinated by Karchess Crim; although extinct in name, many of his concubines birthed numerous offspring and the family's blood continued on into the late EC 900s.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Known Members Известные Члены Семьи *Irotto Venomania *Nirufo Venomania *Cherubim *Irotto's second wife *Sateriasis Venomania Relatives Родственники *Venomania Bloodline Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и происхождение *Фамилия Веномания происходит от совмещения слов "Веном" и "Нимфомания". *The name Venomania is a combination of the words venom and nymphomania. References Категория:Семьи Категория:Веномания Категория:Асмодин Категория:Вельзения